Death Battle: Raiden Vs Vergil
by Isom
Summary: Half-Demon vs Half Cyborg. Who will win? I do not own anything here, but I do love the show.
**Hello, everyone. Listen, I'm not back quite yet, so don't get too excited. This is to just let everyone know that I'm still alive and still writing. I'm mostly doing this to keep my writing skills up. Now then here's the first of my death battle attempts. Vergil vs Raiden. I do not own either combatants, or the personas of Boomstick and Wiz.**

 **(Cue Death Battle Theme)**

Wiz: There is an unwritten rule in the world that a man with silver hair has been through much.

Boomstick: It also means that they are bound to be seriously bad ass. Like Vergil, the eldest son of Sparda.

Wiz: And Raiden, the cyborg ninja assassin.

Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

 **Vergil**

Wiz: In the darkest shadows, demons whisper in fear of a man with silver hair, dressed in blue, slaughtering demons in the blink of an eye.

Boomstick: Who in the world would be brave, or crazy, enough to do this? His name is Vergil.

(Shows image of Vergil from the DMC reboot. )

Wiz: No not that Vergil.

(Shows image of DMC 3 Vergil)

Wiz: That Vergil.

Boomstick: Oh thank god, we're using the real one.

 **Background**

 **Half demon, all badass**

 **Only needs two weapons, at least**

 **Believes only in power**

 **Rebooted character was a minor letdown.**

Wiz: Ever since he was born Vergil's life was strange.

Boomstick: That tends to happen when you have a badass demon for a dad.

Wiz: His father, Sparda, was the general of a massive army of demons. Eventually, Sparda betrayed his master Mundus, sealed the gate to the underworld, fell in love, and had two kids. Vergil, and his twin brother, Death Battle Champion, Dante.

Boomstick: As you can guess, things went crazy. When he turned eight, his family was attacked by demons, his mother killed, and Vergil was separated from his brother. Hate it when that happens.

Wiz: After this Vergil traveled the world, learning about his father and his latent demon powers. He grew from a little boy to a monstrous demon slaying badass.

 **Powers:**

 **Superhuman strength, speed, durability**

 **Teleportation**

 **Summoned Swords**

 **Devil Trigger**

Boomstick: Hell yeah he is. He can fight through the strongest demons of the Underworld with ease. Can move faster than the eyes can track, can teleport, and can take a shit load of punishment. Oh, and he can summon, FREAKING LIGHT SABERS!

Wiz: Unlike Dante, who focuses on overpowering strength and power, Vergil focuses on speed and precision, which suits his style just fine, as it focuses on Iaijutsu, an ancient samurai technique that relies on drawing the sword and slashing, moving the blade and cutting with the least amount of movement possible.

Boomstick: Yep. Vergil's main style is the Dark Slayer Style. Which lives up to its name pretty damn well.

(Shows image of Vergil using the judgement cut.)

Wiz: The Dark Slayer Style allows Vergil to move at blinding speeds and tear through is targets like a giant razor blade through paper.

Boomstick: He's also got some of the coolest weapons around.

 **Weapons:**

 **Yamato**

 **-Main weapon and gift from father.**

 **-Cuts through dimensions**

 **-Focuses on Iaijutsu techniques**

 **Beowulf**

 **-Created from soul of light demon**

 **-Can fire blasts of light and increases speed and strength**

 **Forced Edge**

 **-Sealed version of Sparda's sword.**

 **-Only wields occasionally.**

Boomstick: His main weapon is Yamato, a sword so badass it can cut through anything. From demons, to giant monoliths miles away, to REALITY! Seriously, where can I find a sword like this?

Wiz: He also has Beowulf, a pair of gauntlets and greaves that can manipulate light. He even used a sealed version of his father's sword. Though, he didn't really use it much. And on those rare occasions where he needs to go all out, he activates his devil trigger. This unleashes his true devil form, increasing his power exponentially.

Boomstick: Like his brother, Vergil is a lean, mean, feat achieving machine!

 **Feats**

 **Has, most likely, killed hundreds of demons**

 **Managed to survive combat with Dante, his virtual equal.**

 **Came back as Nelo Angelo**

 **Killed demon Beowulf in a single slash**

 **Somehow managed to still be somewhat cool in the crappy remake.**

Boomstick: He's been stabbed and impaled, usually by his own brother. He has fought on equal terms with his brother, Dante. He's even killed entire hordes of demons in a few seconds, all on his own!

Wiz: Despite being a great boss, there is very little to go on. Given that he is Dante's twin he is likely capable of similar feats used by his brother. But he isn't unstoppable.

 **Weaknesses**

 **Can only take so much punishment.**

 **Arrogant attitude.**

Wiz: He can only take so much punishment. He is also cocky, believing himself to be unstoppable. Proving that the greatest mistake you can make is underestimating your opponent.

Boomstick: I have to disagree with you there, Wiz. There is no greater mistake than…

Wiz: You made the same joke already. Just drop it.

 _Vergil: Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself._

 **(Door closes and then reopens)**

Boomstick: In the war torn country of Liberia, a child rose up from poverty to become one of the deadliest soldiers in the army of the devil. And I know it's not an actual army of devils. Damn it.

Wiz: This boy's name was Jack. And would eventually become the half robot soldier, Raiden.

 **Background**

 **Real name: Jack**

 **Born in Liberia**

 **Former child soldier and spy**

 **Now traveling mercenary**

 **Has lost an arm in pretty much every game**

Boomstick: As a child soldier Jack earned the title Jack the Ripper due to his awesome murdering skills. And that was when he was 10 years old.

Wiz: After getting out of Liberia, and falling for a girl named Rose, he joined the military group, Foxhound. He then teamed up with the soldier of legend Solid Snake, and earned his new codename Raiden.

Boomstick: It turns out that giving him the codename of an ancient god was a good idea. Why you may ask? Because he was kidnapped by the Patriots, a group bent on world domination, obviously, and became a cyborg ninja murder master.

 **Abilities**

 **Master Swordsman**

 **Skilled Assassin**

 **Fast enough to run on walls and outrun bullet trains.**

 **Strong enough to fight building sized robots with his bare hands.**

 **Can produce electricity**

 **Repairs himself using electrolytes from enemies.**

 **Zandatsu**

 **Ripper Mode**

Boomstick: He can throw machines that weigh over a thousand tons, and outrun speeding trains. And when he got fully upgraded he was strong enough to, on his own take down a machine that was meant to survive a nuclear war. Damn!

Wiz: If that's not enough, he is also a master swordsman and a skilled assassin. And this is made even deadlier by his own plethora of weapons.

 **Arsenal**

 **Bloodlust**

 **-Twin HF Machete Pincer blades obtained from Sundowner.**

 **-Brutal physical attacks and grabbing and crushing foes.**

 **-provides a defense boost**

 **Dystopia**

 **-Magnetic Tactical Sai obtained from Monsoon.**

 **-used like grappling hook and can stun foes.**

 **L'Etranger**

 **-Polearm obtained from Mistral**

 **-made of robot arms with knives on each end.**

 **-can transform from a pole to a whip and back**

Wiz: After defeating a group of cyborgs called the Winds of Destruction, Raiden obtained three different weapons. Bloodlust is pair of shears made from twin high frequency machetes. His polearm L'Etranger is made of robot arms with knives that can change between a whip and a staff at will, thanks to an electric current passed through them. He also has a tactical Sai, called Dystopia, that can be used as a grappling hook and stun enemies with the Lorentz force.

Boomstick: You mean the butler from Ratchet and Clank?

Wiz: No, Boomstick, the Lorentz force. A combination of electric and magnetic force on a point charge due to electromagnetic fields.

Boomstick: Huh?

Wiz: (sighs) A weaponized magnet.

Boomstick: Oh. Cool. However, these all pale in comparison to his final and most powerful weapon. The Murasama.

 **The Murasama**

 **Red High Frequency katana**

 **Can cut through anything, even nanomachines and giant machines.**

 **Formerly own by Sam Rodriguez**

 **Favored for obvious reasons**

Wiz: The murasama is a high frequency katana capable of slashing through pretty much anything.

Boomstick: Seriously, I have got to find a way to get some of these awesome weapons.

Wiz: And If he needs some extra strength to fight, Raiden actives his Zandatsu mode. This slows down Raiden's perception of time, up to 90 percent. This allows him to slice someone as many times as he wants or to cut with extreme accuracy.

Boomstick: And if he wants to do some real damage, he can activate his Ripper Mode, by allowing pain to envelope his senses, he goes crazy, and tears through everyone in his way like paper. He can even slash through machines built to withstand a nuclear war.

Wiz: Despite all this, Raiden is not unstoppable.

 **Weaknesses**

 **Body can only take so much damage**

 **Healing is reliant on electrolytes from enemy cyborgs**

 **Powers rely on fuel supply**

 **Can have a bit of hero complex at times.**

Wiz: He can only take so much pain and his healing abilities are reliant on the electrolytes of enemy cyborgs. Not to mention, that his Zandatsu mode drains fuel at a rapid pace and he needs to replenish it in battle.

Boomstick: Despite these weaknesses, Raiden is no pushover. If you see this guy in your space, pray to whoever you worship because you are already dead.

 _Vamp: You too…Immortal?_

 _Raiden: No…I just don't fear death._

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **(Door closes then reopens)**

The world opens up revealing a torn up battle ground. Cars, trucks, and various soldiers and even a few metal gears were ripped apart. A shout gets our attention as we see a soldier getting sliced in half. As the soldier falls we see the perpetrator of all the chaos.

Vergil.

Vergil had just been minding his own business when a bunch of these soldiers came out of nowhere and started harassing him. Something about giving up his weapon and coming into custody. Now, as a son of Sparda he was not about let himself be arrested. He had rejected the man's attempt to arrest him. From there they sent these half robotic soldier at him and even these rather large machines.

Needless to say, none of them were able to stop him.

"You really need to find a better way to work out your anger."

The sound was followed by a figure landing on the ground at least 10 feet away. Raiden's one eye glowed red as he looked at the half devil standing across from him.

"So you're the guy causing all kinds of trouble," he said, "You some new kind of cyborg?"

Vergil laughed and said, "No, I'm probably not something you've ever seen before, boy."

Raiden smirked, his mask covering his face and drew his Murasama, the red blade crackling with electricity.

"Let's test that."

 **FIGHT! (Season 3 style)**

 **(Begin Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST Sundowner Theme Red Sun)**

Raiden swings Murasama, leaving an arc or red in its wake. Vergil responded by quickly drawing Yamato. The two blades met with a loud clang and a rain of sparks. The two began exchanging blows. The sound of steel against steel ringing out with each clash. Finally, after exchanging blows for about thirty seconds the two entered a stalemate.

Vergil was surprised to see this sword being able to match Yamato. Maybe he would have a worthy fight after all.

Raiden was surprised Murasama hadn't cut through that sword yet. Maybe it was made of the same metal as that wild man he fought a few months ago. Either way, this was going to be fun!

Raiden quickly equipped bloodlust and shot his arm forward, the pincer blades spread wide, ready to tear into Vergil's throat. The half devil leaned back and swung up Yamato's sheath. The impact struck Raiden in the chin.

As the Cyborg was sent stumbling Vergil shot forward, his left arm cocked back and equipped with Beowulf. A light powered punch to the chest knocked the cyborg back. Raiden dug his heels into the ground before bringing Bloodlust up to block another punch.

He responded by throwing a kick that knocked Vergil back, shocking the half devil at this enhanced human's strength.

Replacing bloodlust with L'Etranger he lashed out with the staff-like weapon. A barrage of whip attacks, forced the half demon on the defensive. The sound of metal striking metal rang through the air, as Vergil raised both arms, now equipped with both Beowulf gauntlets. Vergil grabbed the spear and yanked, pulling Raiden forward.

With Raiden temporarily off balance, Vergil struck unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. To add more damage, he reequipped Yamato and sent a barrage of slashes that that left some nasty gashes on the cyborg, causing him to cry in pain.

Vergil then threw out a kick that knocked the cyborg into the downed remains of a metal gear gekko.

Vergil scoffed and said, "How disappointing."

He turned and walked away. His attention was grabbed however, by a groan. He turned to see Raiden slowly standing up. He drove his arm into the side of the gekko and pulled out a part and crushed it in his hand. There was a flash of light and Raiden's wounds were healed.

Vergil allowed a smirk to form on his face. At least this one wouldn't go down so easily.

Raiden equipped Dystopia, the tactical Sai glowing purple as he shot it out towards the gekko's remains and then threw it at the half devil. Vergil quickly drew Yamato and slashed it in half, causing both halves to explode, causing a smoke screen.

This proved to be a mistake as Raiden launched through the smoke and activated his Zandatsu. With his perception of time slowed, the cyborg began slashing viciously half devil leaving brutal wounds. Vergil quickly reacted and managed to block and deflect one of the swings.

Raiden was shocked to see the half devil's wounds already healing.

He was brought out of his shocked by Yamato nearly taking his head off. The pair engaged in another sword fight, but Raiden was prepared this time. He used Zandatsu to move around to Vergil's back and sent out a shock with Dystopia. Vergil was shocked and temporarily paralyzed.

Raiden slashed at him again and then using Bloodlust sent Vergil flying with a powerful slash to the back.

Raiden drove his legs into the ground to stop his momentum and growled. Raiden charged and was prepared to use Dystopia again, but Vergil was ready. He drove his elbow backwards causing Raiden to lean back to avoid it, just barely missing his chin.

Vergil brought his knee up into Raiden's back knocking him upwards and then managed to pull Dystopia from Raiden's hands and smashed it to pieces.

 **(Begin Devil May Cry 3 OST Vergil Battle 3 Extended)**

Raiden growled as he shot forward with bloodlust. Vergil grabbed both blades with Beowulf and proceeded to rip the two blades off before following up with a series of kicks and punches. A powerful round house sent the silver haired cyborg flying backwards and skidding across the road. Raiden, in pain, reached for a nearby fallen soldier to get his electrolytes. However, Raiden was prepared and blasted it with a light beam from Beowulf destroying it.

Deciding to keep his distance Raiden pulled out L'Etranger and shot it forward. To his surprise, Vergil took the blow as it pierced his stomach. He grabbed the blade and removed it before yanking on it and pulling the cyborg forward right into a powerful right hook.

Raiden was sent flying as Vergil brought out some 5 summoned swords and pinned Raiden to a nearby wall.

Vergil looked at his pinned enemy and raised an eyebrow. He was almost expecting the man to have another trick up his sleeve.

He was not disappointed.

Raiden's eye glowed red as his body gained a reddish glow. With a roar he landed on the ground across at the base of the wall where he was pinned. He grinned and laughed insanely as he pointed his crimson blade at Vergil.

"It seems you have a devil inside of you," Vergil said as he could practically feel insanity coming off his opponent.

"You have no idea," Raiden said with an insane smile, "Now…it's time for Jack the Ripper to let 'er rip!"

He launched forward even faster than before. Vergil countered and the two began another duel. The strakes came fast in blurs of red and silver. After a nearly a full minute of fast paced dueling the two came to a stalemate as they tried to overpower one another. Raiden won when he swung a knee up and nailed Vergil in the stomach.

Raiden then slashed at the half devil viciously before stabbing him through the stomach.

"Say goodnight, blue boy," he whispered, insanely.

Vergil let out a small chuckled and said, "Not today."

Vergil then proceeded to head but Raiden, causing him to let go of Murasama. While he was stunned Vergil activated his devil trigger. Raiden was shocked by the sudden transformation, but was prepared to fight. He tried to activate his Zandatsu, but it was too late. Vergil ripped Murasama from his stomach and combined with Yamato, moved at blinding speed and slashed both of his arms off in a flash of blue and red.

"Damn it," Raiden yelled, "Not again."

Suddenly, dark blue summoned swords appeared and began to pierce Raiden at various angles stopping him cold. Vergil then proceed to swing both swords and decapitated the cyborg.

He shifted back to his human form and began to walk away.

"Not bad…for a human."

 **(Door closes)**

 **K.O.!**

Boomstick: Whoa! Best swordfight ever!

Wiz: Raiden may have had more weapons and was more than enough to keep up with Vergil's strength and speed.

Boomstick: In the end it came down to who held the better blade.

Wiz: While Raiden's Murasama can cut through pretty much anything Yamato can cut through reality itself. Not to mention that when it was used, briefly, by his brother Dante, Yamato was able to slice through a giant monolith…from several miles away.

Boomstick: While both of them have regenerative powers, Raiden's relied on grabbing fuel from fallen cyborgs. Once Vergil figured that out, it was all over.

Wiz: Even Raiden's Ripper Mode, wasn't enough to stand up to Vergil's Devil Trigger.

Boomstick: In the end, Raiden just couldn't cut it.

Wiz: The Winner is Vergil.

 **Cut! Okay, I actually have some time off from school so I'll try to get my other stories updated. I did this, just for the fun of it and because I love death battle. I'm personally hoping that they try to use Vergil as a fighter. By the way, the most I could do as far as Vergil's feats is based on his relationship to Dante who is his virtual equal. Raiden, despite fighting giant robots, probably hasn't fought a demon like Vergil. If you think Raiden should have won, let me know, and I'll see about getting an alternate ending out.**


End file.
